


Hostile Takeover

by oursisthefury



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursisthefury/pseuds/oursisthefury
Summary: The Hellmouth opened and the Initiative was quick to take control. Buffy doesn't feel right about the whole thing and she begins to have destructive fits caused by strange memories. She starts to wonder if maybe the Initiative did something to her memories and this is why they have her under constant watch.A military takeover au of sorts.





	1. Chapter 1

“Vampire in sector 4. Repeat, vampire in sector 4. All available agents seek assignment.” 

The walkie attached to her belt rang out clearly, breaking the silence of her room and she pulled on her jacket as she hastily grabbed her needed tools. Anytime something like that was reported across the channels she was required to go since she was the Slayer. It was odd, everyone in the compound acted like they really relied on her but killing a vampire was something most anyone could do with proper training. Sometimes it seemed like to Buffy that they were just using her and she didn’t know why. She felt mechanical and cut off from the people that relied on her.

The stake felt heavy in her hand as she ran from her room, down the long corridors and out into the control room where she pushed through the troops being assigned and found her way to the team that awaited her. “Everyone’s here.” The Captain said as he addressed her and the ten other agents. Ten seemed like overkill to her, it was one vampire, but she supposed they liked to watch her in battle. “Into the cars.” He ordered solemnly and they all piled into the armed cars. “Isn’t there only one vamp? Why so much security, Captain?” She questioned as she got into the passenger seat with the captain, rolling the stake over in her hands. “Technically you’re the Captain here.” He told her with a slight smile, the one that charmed everyone else but her. “Am I? Then why do you have the title of Captain Riley Finn?” When she spoke, her voice sounded very unfeeling, like a robot, in her ears. “Buffy, we’re military. Ranks are pretty much mandatory. I feel like we have this discussion a lot.” He commented as he took a sharp turn onto a side street. “Oh.” Was all she felt like saying in response, so instead she looked out the window. “Anyways,” Riley began as an attempt to engage her again. “It’s always good to go with more troops than you need. Something could go wrong. We need numbers.” Buffy just nodded and he left it at that.

“There.” Finn declared triumphantly as the other car that had split up from them was just sitting there empty as army personnel backed a man up against the alley’s wall. The car screeched to a halt and he blocked off the way they had come from. “Move out.” He commanded and so they did. Buffy climbed out and she joined the other troops in blocking the vampire in. When she headed towards the middle of the group, they split apart and let her through along with Finn. She noticed that there was a dead rat on the ground beside the vampire and she flicked her eyes over him. He was a normal looking guy, dressed in a business suit and he was looking desperately for an exit, but finding none.

“H- hey, there’s no need for this!” The vampire protested weakly, his eyes darting from weapon to weapon. “I wasn’t attacking anyone! In fact, I don’t do that anymore. I eat rats only, I swear!” He held up his hands in a show of what she guessed was good faith. She glanced over at Finn, he didn’t look persuaded and he had his arms crossed against his chest. When the vampire got no response from them, he tried again. “You guys take vampire’s sometimes and put chips in them, right? Ones that stop us from hurting humans. You can do that to me.” He was so desperate that she got secondhand embarrassment from him. And he was misinformed, you didn’t want a chip in your head. It wasn’t like the Initiative made docile vampires and released them back into the streets, they did it so they could perform experiments on them and then when they were done being useful, they killed them. “Let me think..” Riley tilted his head to the side, making it seem like he was thinking. “Ah, I don’t think so.” He said cruelly and every agent except Buffy laughed. “Buffy,” He turned towards her. “Go get it.”

Buffy nodded and she started towards the vampire with her stake raised. She didn’t know why, but it bothered her when they called vampires “it”. Vampires looked like humans even when their fangs came out and they acted like humans too, aside from the bloodsucking bit. But the Initiative treated all non humans like garbage that need to be thrown out. Another thing was that she didn’t know what Riley wanted from her. He seemed to think that they had a deeper connection than what was really there. He got too close to her at times, leaning in like he was going to kiss her which she rebuffed. She didn’t have those sort of feelings for him, in fact, she had almost no feeling for him at all.

The vampire lunged at her, his face in a snarl, fangs out and she easily side stepped him. She didn’t feel anything as she drove the stake through his heart. He faded away with a little growl and she wiped the dust from her clothes, looking up to see the operatives looking entranced by her performance even though it had lasted 30 seconds at most. “Great work, Buffy!” Finn said enthusiastically and he made a movement like he was going to pat her on the back, but she just moved out of his reach. “Are we done?” She asked coldly and he looked hurt as if he hadn’t noticed her attitude towards him before. “Er, yes.” He said snapping back into his command status. “I believe we are.”

They didn’t talk once as he drove her back to the compound and he declined to walk her back to her dorm, making up an awkward excuse of military stuff he had to do. She just shrugged when he told her and she didn’t bother with a goodbye. There was no point, he was never that far away from her to where he needed that sort of casual pleasantry.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard to imagine life without the Initiative being there. They were always a overhanging presence but it hadn’t been like that until a few years back. Sure, they had been settling down in different places all over the globe, training and monitoring paranormal activity but they hadn’t been the overlords then. It all changed when the demon situation got nasty, the hellmouth opened without warning and then it was straight chaos. People living in fear, bodies lining the streets, cities burning as the demons wreaked havoc but then the Initiative came with their trained troops and they started to sanction off cities in order to make them safer and they began to build walls around them to make the eradication of demons easier bit by bit. They also installed training programs, schooling, to make soldiers for the war against evil. People lived in dorms on the military base if they were important and there were other locations too. There were a limited amount of houses but people still lived in small communities that were very protected. The Initiative now had elaborate systems of tracking down demons and they were the government for the world. They had complete control just as they always wanted. There were still places that hadn’t been reached by them and demons were still coming but the Initiative was always coming up with new plans and branching out.

The whole area of Sunnydale seemed very dismal ever since the initiative came in but at least people were safe. And it would have been worse than dismal if the world had just stayed completely apocalyptic, Buffy supposed. The Initiative liked the fact that she was the chosen one so they kept her close. Even Dawn, her sister, wasn’t allowed to live with her. Instead Dawn shared Buffy’s house with Willow when they both weren’t at the military dorms and getting schooling. Buffy rarely went to her house, she was always busy with some assignment. And although the Initiative acted like she was so lucky to be there, she couldn’t help but disagree. They didn’t make her feel right.

They acted like she was in charge there, but she wasn’t. They also had another slayer to do jobs instead of running Buffy around, for some reason they insisted on utilizing her more than Faith. In fact, she hardly ever saw Faith. They were never allowed to meet and Faith lived in a completely different section. Everything just felt so wrong there but every one of her friends seemed so content about it. They were even excited with demon hunting and even the watchers, Giles and Wesley, fell in line with the group and she never considered Giles to take orders. All of this had been going on for years now but it was seeming to slowly wear her down.

Buffy looked around her small room, it was the size of a small hotel room and they even told her that she had a special room. It had a tiny bathroom, a toilet and a shower, a kitchen that was right almost where you walked in, a living room they had called it, consisted of a couch and table that were almost in the kitchen and in the far left corner of the room, there was her single bed, a nightstand, and a closet that could only fit a few items. The bedroom didn’t even have a door, just a curtain. It was dim all the time because there was no natural light due to no windows, a safety issue they said. 

It was lonely in there. She felt all by herself even though there were rooms lining the hall but there never seemed to be in anyone in them. Buffy looked at the couch and chair, both were new and there were still fragments of wood and glass on the floor. The walls had several dents in them, she hung up a picture of her friends and family to cover up a hole she had recently punched into one of the walls. Lately she had been prone to fits of manic destruction and the Initiative couldn’t tell her why. In fact, they acted like everything was fine but they were definitely watching her more and more, keeping her closer and closer. She didn’t even remember what she was like when she had them, not really, but she did remember her feelings along with the destruction she caused and it scared her.

Buffy turned away from the living area and she sat on her bed, putting her stake on the nightstand and hanging her jacket on the bed frame. She felt exhausted suddenly but it wasn’t unusual for her to feel like that. She reached up and found the necklace that she normally wore. It was a silver cross and she examined it, running her fingers over its smooth shape. She didn’t remember who gave it to her and that frightened her more than the fits she had. She remembered that it was given to her as a gesture of love and she could still feel that feeling, but she didn’t know why she couldn’t remember who gave it to her. Buffy could recall that it was a guy at least who had given it to her but she didn’t know who he was. She didn’t know what he looked like, what his voice sounded like or what his name was but she knew he was important to him. She could still feel his touch, his passionate kiss and her heart yearned for him but all the important things she should’ve known, she couldn’t remember. It was as if he didn’t exist. She was in love with a ghost it felt like. Why did she have these gaps in her memory? And why was she only really acknowledging them now? No- why were they only really coming to her now? There seemed to be a lot of gaps in her memory, flashes and bits of pieces bombarded her but she couldn’t make sense of any of it. She felt like she was spinning, spinning down and around, unable to control anything that happened to her. And she was tired of feeling that way. She kissed the cross and held it tightly in her hands, hoping someday that she would find out the truth. Buffy needed to find out the truth about why she was feeling so detached and confused when everyone else was doing just fine.

She reached over to turn off her light, also setting the walkie aside when she heard someone knock on her door. Buffy sighed and she crossed over to the door, opening it and she didn’t know why she had been expecting anyone else other than the two before her. They hadn’t been to see her in a bit but she supposed that didn’t really matter since they usually came at irregular times and out of the blue. “Oh, uh, hey, Buffy.” Jonathan said sounding as nervous as he usually did, he was carrying a backpack and behind him stood Andrew who had one too. “Can we crash here?” He asked shifting uncomfortably. A lot of times until recently they had been asking to stay in her dorm for various reasons and even though she found them a little irritating at times, she saw no reason to turn them away since they didn’t have many friends in Sunnydale. “Why now?” She asked, folding her arms across her stomach and leaning against the doorway. “Our district isn’t safe anymore.” Andrew piped up. “What’s wrong with it now?” She prompted, she knew they lived in a shit hole but it had gotten safer she thought. “A nest of vampires appeared and they killed people. The people next to us.” Jonathan stated. “We’re not even supposed to be here…” He paused and glanced around the hall anxiously. “Yeah, they told us to stay put but hell no, I am not becoming a snack for a vampire.” Andrew declared furtively a bit too loud.

Buffy decided just to cut to the chase in case Andrew started to whine. They were both whiny, but he was worse. “Come on in.” She told them and she had no problem with them staying there although it would be crowded. “As usual don’t make any trouble for me.” She said as they thanked her and put their stuff down. “Speaking of trouble.. What happened here?” Jonathan asked his brow furrowed as he and Andrew looked at the splinters on the floor and the dents on the wall. “Me happened.” Buffy sighed tiredly as she sat back down on her bed. Jonathan and Andrew exchanged a look. “Why would you wreck your own place?” Andrew asked. “That’s stupid.” He said and Jonathan hurriedly shushed him. “She can kick us out, dummy.” He hissed and Andrew pretended like he didn’t hear.   
“I’ve been having manic fits.” She stated simply like it was no big deal. “Manic fits?”Andrew and Jonathan asked worriedly at the same time. “Yeah, I don’t know why. And they won’t explain to me what happens during them. This one was the same as the others. All I remember is feeling very intense about something. And smashing a lot of shit and punching a hole in the wall. They said I was screaming and it took a lot of people to restrain me but I don’t remember what the fit was about. At all.” Buffy sighed and she looked at her hands. “I’m sorry, I don’t think you guys want to hear about me going insane.” “You don’t know that you’re going insane.” Jonathan replied. “It could just be stress? Being a Slayer doesn’t seem like an easy job.” Andrew nodded supportively to this statement. “But Faith doesn’t get them and she’s a Slayer.” She pointed out. “But she’s not the Slayer. You are.” Andrew supplied helpfully. “Faith is cool and all but she’s not the true one.”

“What does that even mean? The Slayer? I died. Twice actually. Faith replaced Kendra when she died and Kendra was my replacement. I’m a dead girl walking.” It seemed as the days went on, she got more and more existentialist. “What’s with all this negativity suddenly?” Andrew asked. “You’re alive and you’re the Slayer. You’re the boss.” “That’s just it!” Buffy’s voice rose in octave and she leapt up from her bed. “I’m not the boss. Everyone treats me like I am. Like I’m important here but I’m not. The Initiative commands me and everyone else.” She explained anxiously as the other two settled down uncomfortably, Andrew on the couch and Jonathan on the floor. She didn’t really know why she was venting to them of all people but everything was flowing from her and spilling out. “And that’s not all. I’ve been remembering things. Things that feel like distant memories but I don’t ever remember having these experiences. They come back in flashes but I can’t pull them together. I-” She cut herself off and sat back down on her bed, hugging onto herself to stop the tears from coming.

“Oh! Oh!” Andrew exclaimed excitedly bouncing on the couch and Buffy and Jonathan looked at him in confusion. “I know what this is! It’s obviously brainwashing!” He declared triumphantly. “Brainwashing?” Buffy asked skeptically. “Like in one of your comic books?” She raised an eyebrow. “Hey, don’t diss those and it’s brainwashing! You have all the signs: memory loss, foreign memories-” “And that would explain the fits you’re having! It does actually fit with it.” Jonathan interjected and Andrew shot him a glare. “As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted,” He paused dramatically to glare at his friend again. “Military groups do that all the time. There must be something they want to hide from you in order to have you completely under their control.” He explained a little too excited about the whole thing.

“Is.. is that why I feel so detached from everyone then? I feel like I’m a robot.” Usually Jonathan’s and Andrew’s thoughts and ideas weren’t ever plausible, especially Andrew’s, but what he was claiming was making sense to her. And if magic and demons were possible, brainwashing certainly was too. “You’re not a robot, Buffy.” Jonathan told her softly. “And yes, those are side effects from when the brainwashing begins to wear off.” Buffy took a sharp intake of breath, this really did seem like what she was experiencing. “Do you think they brainwashed my friends too?” She asked, she didn’t think that her friends would keep something like that from her although they were prone to turning on her in the past. “It’s possible.” Andrew told her. “They could’ve done it to everyone. Even me and Jonathan. Everyone acts like the Initiative being in control is the happiest they’ve ever been at least in the higher class groups.” He said a bit resentfully on the higher class group part as he and Jonathan were the lowest of the low for good reason. “How am I going to find out the truth? If I ask them, they’ll just brainwash me again, right?” Buffy sighed. “We can help out.” Jonathan offered helpfully and she smiled at him.

“All this conspiracy and existentialist stuff is too much for me right now.” Andrew squirmed as if he hadn’t been excited about it two minutes ago and she heard that whine creeping into his voice. “Fine, I’m tired anyways.” Buffy told him and he frowned. And she found herself praying that he wasn’t about to suggest what he usually did and she swore quietly when he did. “We should play a game.” He said cheerfully and even Jonathan groaned to which Andrew threw a shoe at him. “Ow!” Jonathan complained and the two started squabbling. “Oh for fucks sake..” She sighed. “Oh and I nearly forgot to tell you this, but stay away from Willow. Don’t let her see you here.” 

“Still?” Andrew whined. “Are you serious?” Buffy was incredulous. “You do realize that Tara nearly died and you two were with the guy who did it, right?” She fixed Andrew with a stern gaze from which he shrunk under. “B-but she didn’t die. Warren did.” He protested and she rolled her eyes. “He deserved it. End of story.” She said firmly and when he opened his mouth to complain again, she cut him off. “You’re lucky Willow didn’t kill you. And you’re lucky the Initiative didn’t kill you either.” “Yeah, but we got demoted.” Andrew mumbled. “Ok, if you think Willow is wrong then why don’t you go tell her that?” Buffy smirked as his face fell and he declined. “That’s what I thought. Now do me and Jonathan both a favor and shut up.” She said and she clicked off the light without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

The young woman screamed and he shoved a hand over her mouth as she struggled against him, fighting desperately to get away. But he wasn’t going to let her get away. He was so hungry that he had no other choice. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He forcibly wrenched her neck to the side and with a growl, he sunk his fangs into her. She gasped against his hand and it was as if she knew it was useless to fight him because she stopped struggling and she grew weaker with every gulp he took. Her blood was rich unlike the rats and she had so much of it. He was so hungry that it was hard to find time to savor her flavor and besides her scream might’ve alerted the troops. By the time he was finished with her, he didn’t even care that he had just taken a life, all he cared about was staving off starvation.

Spike let the woman fall to the ground with a soft thud, and he wiped the blood from his mouth, hungrily licking it from his fingers. And then he heard the oncoming footsteps, so he darted into the alleyway and down into the dark streets where he ran like his life depended on it which it really did. When he was passing an alleyway, someone reached out and grabbed him by the back of his coat collar, jerking him inside. Spike snarled and prepared to attack when he caught sight of who had grabbed him. “Angel?” He asked in surprise and his face transformed from a fanged snarl to a confused look. “Spike?” The other asked just as surprised. “What are you doing here?” He demanded.

“What? No pleasantries?” Spike was a little offended. “I haven’t seen you in a bit and this is how you choose to treat me?” “The soul is new.” Angel commented with a hint of a smirk. “How’d that happen?” Spike glared at him. “Does everyone have a soul radar or something? I hate it when people hold that over me. “Oh big bad Spike has got himself domesticated now!” and all that other bullshit.” He said heatedly, crossing his arms. “First of all, you weren’t really all that big and bad.” Angel pointed out. “That was Angelus’ department and I highly doubt anyone has time to lord over you in the state things are in.” He gestured to the area around them. “Whatever.” Spike said dismissively. “I got this effing soul when the hellmouth opened. I offended this demon and he put it in me just like that.” He told the other vampire sourly.

“It still feels really weird and I keep having flashes of who I killed. It was the same way with you, right?” He asked and Angel nodded. “Now I bet you regret poking fun at me for having a soul, huh?” Angel inquired sounding a bit like he was lording over Spike. “Yeah, I suppose I do, it’s insufferable, innit?” Spike sighed. “I just want to go back to having no regrets…” “Is that why you killed that woman just now? To get back to having no regrets?” Angel turned from being smug to being cross all in a matter of seconds and he loomed over Spike. “How do you know that?” Spike demanded. It just wasn’t natural how Angel seemed to know everything.

“I heard them announce that a vampire had just attacked someone and I can smell the blood on you.” The bigger vampire explained coldly. “I killed her because I was hungry. I’m practically starving here! The only reason I’m here in this hell hole is because I got trapped as I was making my way through the country. I know you can survive on a diet of rats but I can’t.” He snapped at Angel. “Don’t you realize that now you’re even more trapped since you killed that woman?” Angel snarled furiously, taking a step towards Spike. “They take even more precautions once someone is attacked, especially if they are attacked and killed. I dragged you in here so that I could throw you to them but now that I see it’s you… You’ve really fucked things up.” He hissed and Spike couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

“Ok, ok, sorry about that. I’ll try not to let it happen again. Anyway’s why are you lurking around here? I heard you had a thing with the Slayer and her pals?” Spike prompted trying to get the conversation off of himself. Angel shifted uncomfortably. “I did-” Spike cut him off with a laugh. “So that wasn’t just a made up story I heard? You and the Slayer were actually an item?” He snorted and Angel glowered at him. “Sorry, mate. It’s just hard to believe.” He held up his hands and backed up from the vampire. “She doesn’t remember who I am.” Angel said sounding sadder than he usually did. Spike raised an eyebrow. “She doesn’t remember who you are?” He repeated with skepticism, this was beginning to sound very far fetched. “If she did, she would’ve come for me.” Angel stated with conviction. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news… But she’s a Slayer. More specifically a vampire Slayer. I don’t think she considers vampires as friends especially not lovers.” He explained almost sympathetically and he reached over to put a hand on Angel’s shoulder but the other shrugged him off. 

“She loved me- loves me, but she just doesn’t know.” Angel snapped. “She’s my true happiness, Spike. I turned into Angelus when I was with her.” “Do you think that’s why she didn’t come back for you?” Spike asked. “I don’t think Angelus is exactly someone she’d want to be around, mate.” He said and Angel let out a growl of frustration. “You don’t know what it’s like, Spike. I want to be with her more than anything- more than anyone, but I can’t.” His voice echoed around the alley and Spike looked around nervously. “Look, I know tensions are high, but let’s be levelheaded about this.” He suggested, before Angel decided to bring down the whole brigade on them.

“Levelheaded?” Angel started to raise his voice more but then he lowered it into a threatening hiss. “You of all people are telling me to be levelheaded?” He asked mockingly. “Hey! Don’t you dare unleash all of your pent up aggressions onto to me.” Spike hissed back at him, getting all up in the other vampire’s face. “I can’t help it that you really thought you were worth something to the Slayer.” 

Spike saw a look of hurt flash across the other’s face and god dammit, this new soul even gave him the ability to feel regret but he didn’t get to feel it long because Angel had him pinned to the ground in a matter of seconds. “What are-?” He tried to demand but he was cut off by the sound of an object whistling through the air and disappearing. He turned to look where Angel was currently growling at and he saw a lone man in army gear standing there with what he could only presume was a stake gun. And he saw the man lifting out his walkie talkie to call for backup.

Angel was already on his feet by the time Spike was processing everything and he watched as the other vampire charged at the man and kicked the gun from his hand, also sending the walkie flying. He also watched as the vampire struggle briefly with the man and then he watched in shock as Angel snapped the man’s neck with one quick motion, seeming to show no remorse. “Wow, wow. What the shit?” Spike demanded scrambling to his feet. “Since when do you kill people?” This was certainly not like Angel. “Since he saw our faces. I couldn’t have him reporting us to his superiors.” Angel explained solemnly and he went over to grab the walkie and crushed it in his hand like it was nothing. “And why didn’t you let me get staked?” Spike was all sorts of confused over this whole situation. “For the same reason I didn’t throw you to them, Spike.” Angel said as he pushed the man’s body into a nearby trashcan. “You’re my friend, Spike.” He said earnestly. “And even though you aggravate the hell out of me sometimes, I don’t want to see you dead. You’re the only person I have left.”  
Spike was taken aback and touched at the same time. He didn’t know whether or not Angel was expecting a hug from him or if he was expecting tears to be shed. All he knew was that he needed to find out more about the situation happening there. “So- uh,” He began awkwardly. “Why doesn’t the Slayer remember you? And how’d you manage to put Angelus back in his place?” “Buffy, that’s the Slayer’s name, she and her friends helped put my soul back in but at the time the hellmouth opened and I ended up being knocked out for a bit in a mansion. When I finally came to, Buffy was gone and the Initiative had taken over. If Buffy had wanted to find me, she would’ve and I know she would’ve come for me but she didn’t. She acts like I never existed.”

“Again what if Buffy didn’t want to find you?” Spike suggested and Angel looked sour. “I don’t believe that for a second.” He declared. “I went to see Buffy when she was making the rounds. I tracked her down and she didn’t know me. She tried to attack me and then Initiative members rushed in on the scene and I was forced to run.” Angel explained with a deep sigh. “I need to get to her but more importantly I need to make her remember.”

“Sounds tough, mate.” Spike said unhelpfully. “How do you think you’re going to do that?” He asked. “I’ve been doing all the research I can on the Initiative. I’m hoping to be able to catch Buffy alone or find where she lives at. Although where she lives would be a pain to get into. I have to figure something out soon, it’s getting harder to stay hidden with all this cracking down.” Angel gave Spike a look that referred to what the blonde had done earlier and Spike gave him a sheepish smile. “Maybe I can help.” Spike said a little eagerly, this was reminding him of old times with Angelus, hatching a scheme and going through the motions. “Do you want to?” Angel asked quizzically. “Hell yeah, it’ll be like old times, huh? Scheming and fucking things up.” Spike declared and Angel gave him a frown. “We’re trying to not draw attention to ourselves, Spike.” He chided, crossing his arms. “That doesn’t matter if they don’t find out about us.” Spike pointed out.

Angel paused, seeming to think on Spike’s statement and offer. “Fine, you can help.” He answered sounded wary. “But I think it would be better if we didn’t stick around each other all the time.” “Fine by me, I can’t really stand you.” Spike joked but Angel didn’t seem to find it amusing. “Just stay out of trouble, ok?” The other vampire huffed. “Don’t let yourself be caught by them.” He cautioned. “Yeah, yeah.” Spike said dismissively. “I’ve heard the horror stories.” There were rumors surrounding what the Initiative did to vampires and other creatures but Spike was sure they were just rumors. “Spike, don’t underestimate them.” Angel warned him, looking serious. “I know they did something to Buffy. Don’t let your guard down.” “Alright. You always have to be a downer, eh?” The blonde sighed. “Guess I’ll see you around then?” He prompted as Angel began to fade into the darkness.

“Hopefully.” Angel replied solemnly, disappearing and leaving Spike standing there with a strong sense of foreboding of what was to come.


End file.
